


Who knew that this will be so exciting!

by Luizon



Category: My own creation
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luizon/pseuds/Luizon
Summary: A hot night. Three times!?!





	Who knew that this will be so exciting!

-Saturday-  
To say that I got some sleep is to say nothing. My eyes couldn’t close the whole night. The excitement kept me awake for the night. But it was already 9 so I had to get up. I ordered a house in Airbnb for two days and one night. Not too fast for a first date? Maybe. But the program is made for the day so that’s just a place to crash for the night. 

I head to take a shower, turning the water as hot as I could I try to get my thoughts together. The water is cascading down my spine, I twirl my head under the flow of water and turn around to face the stream. Water reaching every dent and scar of my body. This relaxes me. 

11:30. I have to leave the house now, I get to the car, start the engine and leave for the most likely the best day of my life.

I reach the arranged destination, and look around. There she is. In a cute dress with her hair done up and the obvious use of make up. 

“Hello beautiful”  
I smile at her and she blushed.   
“khem Hey”   
“Ready?”   
“Yeah, yes I am”  
We sat in silence for 37 minutes. 20 minutes to go until we reach the reserved house... Need to start a conversation. But before I could she did it first. De ja vu. 

“So you never told me where we are going”  
“Oh yeah, I never did. I booked a hotel and today we are going to roam around the place later in the evening we will go to the hotel, and the next day we could relax or watch a movie, your choice.”  
“We are staying over night somewhere!?!”

Her tone reached the highest level, she was not happy to hear that not a single little bit.

“Is there a problem with that?”  
I try not to take my eyes off the road but at the same time look at her.

“Yes!! It’s not alright! You can’t just say we’re going on a date and kidnap me to stay with you for the night! What were you thinking?”

Apparently I wasn’t ... Didn’t think that girls needed any notice for one night... How wrong was I. Now her mood was unbearable and I was the reason why that happened. Need to change that as soon as possible.

“Listen, there wont be anything scary. There are two rooms “

Didn’t make it better. Only worse.

“You have to tell this information to people! Regardless!”   
“What can I do now? We already arrived and the reservation cannot be cancelled. Just bear with me, okay? Drop your things in the house and we’ll go to the planned places today.”

She huffed. But damn that huff was cute.   
The first destination was the park beside the house. From the mean expression that didn’t leave her face the whole walk in the park I knew that this isn’t going to work. 

“Do you want to go back?”  
She didn’t answer. But she did turn around to the direction of the house.   
“Oookaaay...”

Once we reach the house she takes her stuff and goes to one of the rooms and exclaims not to bother her.  
Great... 

After an hour she still hasn’t come out. But I’m stubborn as well. So I waited enough for a girl to calm down and went to her room. Knocked. Nothing was heard. I said that I’m going to order food and asked what did she want. She mumbled “ ...KFC... Popcorn chicken meal and boneless fillet” and silenced again. I giggled. She was ready to kill me but mention food and they become so cute.

When the food arrived I knocked once again.  
“Foods here”  
“Leave it there”  
“Girl it doesn’t work this way, I ordered I paid were eating together.”  
“Fine”

She opens the door and let’s me in.  
I sit right beside her and place the food in front of us. She moves away slightly. I move closer again. Both of us doing so with a poker face. A few more movements and both of us start laughing.   
“Not too bad now?”  
She shakes her head. At least some kind of reaction. Progression. 

“I can put on a movie. Which one would you like?”  
“I don’t mind. Whichever you feel like”  
“Okay, will 50 shades of grey do?”   
Obviously that was a joke but the way I said it and the way she looked at me it sounded too serious. She went as red as a tomato. 

“Jee, I’m joking. Relax Kate”  
First time actually. Never called her by her name.   
“How about FRIENDS?”  
I turn around to see if she agrees. She nods and I smile back, she looks away. I put it on and lay beside her. 

“Not too close mister??”   
“Hmpf. Not even a bit”  
Few episodes in and she relaxes. I can feel the trembling stop and her breathing calmed. Time to make her heart skip a beat again. I reach to her hand. Slowly silently asking for permission to hold it. Our fingers tie together and her pulse can be heard from a mile away again. This is so interesting. I lean my head on her shoulder. At this point she begins to shiver once again. I bring the attention back to our joined hands by moving it slightly.   
Time to drop the 'word' bomb. I waited until the episode became quiet enough to hear what I’m saying.   
“Since the day I’ve met you, you swept me off my feet”  
She tries to escape as she can’t handle the situation anymore.  
“This isn’t going to work can you leave.”  
Harsh. But I don’t give up so easily.  
“You tell me to leave but your eyes tell me to stay. And you are still holding my hand. Means that you don’t want me to leave.”  
“Not true!”

“ I’ve been waiting and waiting to make a move you aren’t getting away so easily. Especially when your body tells me that you want this.”

She shakes her head hysterically repeating the word no. But she didn’t push me away or try to physically reject me. She only repeated those weak untrue phrases.

“How about a little less conversation and a little more touch my body?”  
I take her free hand and move it towards myself. Going under the shirt I press her hand on my heart.  
“Mine beats much faster than yours, can you feel it?”   
She lets out a light mhm.

“ I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes, you’re better than you even realise”  
I smirk.   
“Wow. Now your heart beats faster. I’m impressed.”  
She finally dares to speak:  
“You are better without me in your life”  
I get over her. Staring from above I look her dead in the eye and say:

“Bullshit. No one. You hear me? No one is better than you, I swear! It seems like I’m losing control every time I’m with you. Each time I kept counting stars in your eyes. Trying to tell myself no, but my body keeps on telling you yes. I didn’t know I was starving till I tasted you. Gosh, your lips look delicious.”

She puts her hands on either side of my face, and the room falls away. I have never gotten so lost in a kiss before. And then, the space between us explodes. My heart keeps missing beats and my hands cannot bring her close enough to me. I taste her and realise trurely I have been starving. I have loved before, but it didn’t feel like this. I have kissed before, but it didn’t burn me alive. Maybe it lasts a minute, and maybe it it’s an hour. All I know is that kiss, and how soft her skin is when it brushes against mine, and that even if I did not know it until now, I have been waiting for this person forever.  
I pick her up and she slippes the word 'daddy'. I freeze for a second. She covers her mouth with her hands which were previously on my neck. 

“Wow. Since when am I daddy?”   
I keep teasing her. I gently removed her hands off her mouth and placed them were they were meant to be. And I headed for the neck. The neck that feels every touch, every breath every slight bite. She lets out a moan. Damn. This turns me even more. I put her down on her back again and move down. Inspecting every inch of her body I kiss every millimetre I pass. I take off her shirt. She takes off mine. I head towards the main deal of the programme. I kneel between her open legs, which resist the urge to close. I kiss the inner thigh, first the left. Then the right. Trying to calm her down as much as possible. Her hand rests on my head. Squeezing my hair like her life depends on it.  
Her breathing is rapid, deep. Her body is beginning to quiver. 

I laugh and ask 'may I?’ she blushes and responds with 'idiot'. ‘I suppose that’s a yes'  
I move into her. In and out. Back and forth. Deeply, rapidly I move in her. She grabs my neck and leaves my back with nail traces. She can hardly breathe at this stage. The way she bit her lip got my head spinning round. I finally got back to her lips, which now we’re burning with the desire to kiss back. She returned the passion, the physical attraction. This is inescapable now. Both of us lost in the moment. Forgotten about the world around us, focusing only on us, only on right now.   
It doesn’t take a scientist to understand what’s going on. She would have never given in if she hadn’t thought of me before. The thought raises my adrenaline. She wanted me. I wanted her. Both got what they wanted. Our hearts now pound in unison. The only moment when we get a gulp of air is when we stop kissing for a moment, stare into each others eyes and continue kissing. 

I lift her once again and she moves up and down. Slowly. Teasing me. I see, is that revenge? Even if it is, I love it. I’m addicted it’s a crisis. I got this much today. I will need a dosage at least once a week. Maybe more. She is a strong drug, a few days without her and I’m going to starve. 

I feel her burning inside. She begins to move faster. I gently place my hands on her hips and move them in circular motions. First the hips then the waist, lastly the chest. Sliding my hands behind her I move towards the chest. Kissing. Biting. Nibbling. Sucking. Licking.  
“I can’t hold it anymore” how low if me. Couldn’t hold it anymore. 

“I don’t want this to stop even for a second.”  
I bit my lip. Obviously nobody wants to stop. It began bleeding. Out of breath but I told her.  
“There will be consequences which we are not yet capable of sweetheart.”  
She stops moving, I put her down onto the bed. And hear something I did not expect.   
“Do it onto my stomach” her eyes were luscious. And cunning. 

I couldn’t refuse that offer. Next moves leave me speechless. She brings her fingers to her stomach and dips them into it. Looking at me with inviting eyes she licks her fingers. Not to sound impatient, but my friend down there stood up again. And God, I would lie if I said that I didn’t want to impregnate her this time.   
Slyly she says “look who is up again” and laughs.   
“Oh?? Still have the energy to laugh? Then get ready for round two!” 

She didn’t have the time to reject. I twisted her around and lifted her once again. Pressing her onto my I inserted once more. She gave out a loud moan this time. With my hands being free I found something to play with. “oh look the sisters over here are all lonely, lets make them some company” I hold them with my hands and bite into her neck.   
She is moving up and down, fast. Rubbing off her back off my front. 

I keep toying around with the 'sisters' and from time to time swap the sides of the neck. Now it’s her time to say 'I can’t handle it anymore'. I want to be greedy. I want to say 'not on my shift baby' but I can’t be so selfish. She needs a break.   
I put her back onto the bed, and say that I’ll go to take a bath. Going in that direction I, without turning around, say 'the door is always open'. A pillow strikes my head. I laugh. 

I filled a bath. Added bubbles. And got in. That was awesome. Never had I experienced such pleasure. Was what I thought until this moment. She walked in. In the towel wrapped around her. I greet her with the 'well look who decided to come over. Would you like to join me milady?’ 

The towel drops and I finally realise how beautiful her figure is. She puts one leg in, then the other. Facing me. With one hand she keeps her balance, with the other she takes my lil friend. 

‘ I thought that you were exhausted?’  
'For girls a few minutes is enough to catch our breath '  
And then she sits down. With me in her. The bubbles overload the bath and some escape onto the floor. She once again moves like she had done it a thousand times before. But now she leaned towards me, overtaking me. Leading. Her hands lay on my face out lips colliding once again.   
This was an unbelievable night. And now I’m sure it will repeat at least twice a week. Because she is as desperate to do it as I am.


End file.
